Regret
by Silenzioso
Summary: (Not really a story.)I'm not really good with summary but here goes... Tsuna and Natsu were close and all but one day Natsu snapped which resulted with Tsuna and Natsu to not be clingy anymore. Years later, the Vongola found Tsuna dead in Byakuran arms, which cause misunderstanding. Warning: Contain Yaoi(BL/Boys Love) and character death...and also a few colorful language.


**Title: ****Regret**

**Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Natsu and Tsunayoshi were twins with Natsu being the older and Tsunayoshi being the younger. Both of them got along and probably un-separate-able, at least that was what Reborn had thought when he first saw them being clingy with each other. But one day, Natsu just snapped.

_Natsu had been told by his teacher that his younger twin was sent to the hospital because of some serious injuries cause by a group of bullies. When Natsu arrived at the hospital and in the room his younger brother was staying, he felt mad at the group of bullies, but more at his older twin for being weak to let the bullies. Since the others had arrived before him earlier when he was at school, there were only he and Tsuna._

_Tsuna gave a sheepish smile at Natsu and laughed awkwardly. This was the first time he was sent to the hospital because of the injuries caused by the regular bullies. Around his forehead, bandages were wrapped. With his first two buttons unbuttoned, the bandage around his collarbone was visible. When he waved at his older sibling, Natsu could see it was bandage. _

_Natsu could guess there were more injuries at other parts of the body, especially the chest where the rib cage was broken and was pushed inwardly, affecting the lungs. If the teacher hadn't phone the ambulance, Tsuna could've died. Died, that word made Natsu almost in tears._

"_H-Hi, Natsu-nii," greeted Tsuna._

"_I hate you," muttered Natsu in low whisper._

"_E-Eh?"_

"_I hate you for damn fucking Pete's sake!" yelled Natsu in loud voice, but thankfully the room was sound-proof. His face was set in angry expression and eyes narrowed in a glare. _

_Tsuna felt his heart was stabbed at the word, the word he never would dream of being heard from his older twin… and the word to be directed at him made him teary. For a second his face was in shocked but the next was teary. "W-Why?" he choked out._

"_Because you're weak!" spat Natsu in rage. "You'll always be Dame-Tsuna, can't never be independent! You need attention and love like some spoilt brat! You're better off dead in this case coz you won't survive in the dark world by being weak!" He turned around and hand on the door knob. Before he left, he told without hesitation, "Let me tell you this, the first step you enter the dark world in this kind of Dame state, you're DEAD!"_

_The younger sibling burst into tears after Natsu had gone. He buried his face into his hands, crying his heart out… because what all his older brother had said was true, but what made him most heartbroken was, his beloved brother hates him… He chuckled in hysteria and commented, "Heh, never would've dream of hearing such hateful words…"_

After that day, Natsu began to completely ignore Tsuna and if he has to give attention to Tsuna, he'd act as if he didn't know his own younger twin. Every passing day made Tsuna heartbreak and every heartbreaks, a little of his emotion began to fade until he shows no emotion. But he also regains a little of his emotion from a certain someone.

"_Morning, Kaa-san," greeted Tsuna dully, shocking everyone in the room._

"_Oi, Dame-Tsuna, what's wrong?" asked Reborn. He got a feeling it has something to do with his student._

_Tsuna sat down and began to eat, ignoring his surroundings. When Reborn tried to steal his food, he'd stopped the hitman infant with his chopsticks, shocking everyone again. After he finished eating, he informed his mother, "Kaa-san, I probably won't be back today, maybe tomorrow noon."_

_Nana furrowed her brows in worry. This was going to be first time her baby Tuna would return late. "Where are you going?"_

"_Visiting someone," replied Tsuna simply, not giving any more information._

True to Tsuna's word, he didn't return until the next day at noon…though he looked a bit exhausted.

"_I'm back!" called out Tsuna. His clothes were ragged. He could hear several footsteps coming nearer but he didn't paid attention to it. He was reading a message on his phone._

_[ To: Tsu ]_

_[ From: Bya ]_

_[ Message: I woke up and you aren't here? Aw~ Meanie! Anyway, thanks. That was fun! Ti Amo, Tsu-chan~! ]_

_He didn't notice the door opened when he chuckled wholeheartedly and eyes soften in loving. With a smile, he whispered to himself, "Well, I also did have fun."_

"_What were you doing and where were you?" asked Reborn from Natsu's head._

_Tsuna faltered his smile and pocketed his phone. "Didn't I make it clear last night that I was visiting someone?" he grumbled in annoyance. When he was tackled to the ground by three kids, he winced. 'M-My ass hurt!' he thought._

"_Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san wants grape!" demanded Lambo with teary eyes and snot._

"_Tsuna-san! I-pin miss! I-pin think Tsuna-san wouldn't be here again!" exclaimed I-pin in broken Japanese._

"_Tsuna-nii! Where were you?! We were worried sick!" said Fuuta with teary eyes._

_Tsuna softened his eyes and ruffled Fuuta and Lambo, than rubbed circles behind I-pin's back. "I was visiting someone," he replied. When an idea came to mind, he promised, "But next time, I'll bring the three of you."_

"_YAY!" the trio chorused in glee._

_Reborn frowned as well as Natsu. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna, what are you hiding?" asked Reborn._

"_I'm hiding a lot of things. Which one do you want to know?" asked Tsuna, his eyes became cold like his voice sounded cold and dull. "Do you want to know that I'm gay? Or is it that I have a fetish of bondage? Or that I'm an M? Or even maybe, I'm not a virgin?"_

To say Reborn and Natsu was shock at that time was an understatement. Since then, they began to observe Tsuna more.

But then, one day after a few years, Tsuna was shot dead and the Vongola suspected it was Byakuran's doing since Byakuran was the only one with Tsuna. What the Vongola didn't know was, it was Tsuna's wish to be shot dead by his lover. And Byakuran even let the Vongola misunderstand coz he was devastated that his lover was gone. But since Tsuna was going to die because of some stupid illness, Byakuran had to kill his lover so that his lover wouldn't suffer the symptoms and side-effects of the illness. Better a fast kill than a slow long torturous death.

**A/N: Should I make this into a real chapters? Or just delete this? Please someone tell me if I should make this into a story! **


End file.
